Happy Halloween, Demigods
by 00000xXxX
Summary: Percy Jackson as Merman, Annabeth Chase as Hermione Granger, Nico di Angelo as an Angel, and...Clarisse as a fairy? OK what's going on here? This has got to be some sort of Trick.  Exactly.  HAPPY ALL HALLOW'S EVE! XD


**Happy Halloween, Demigods**

**By:**

**daughterofapollo5565**

_**edited by Eleos**_

**and xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**

**TERRA-_EMILY-_LEX-[THING]**

**AN- Happy Christmas! [wrong holiday.], oh... Merry Thanks Giving [nope.] Labor Day? [*head desk* Happy All Hallow's Eve, everyone.] Ah, right. Any who, this is a quick Halloween one-shot, about our loveable demigods going Trick or Treating. The only question is, what will they get? Trick or treat? Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer-[We don't own PJO or anything else with a copyright on it mentioned in this story. Grazie!] **

_**Plus, the awesome Eleos edited this. Check her out. Self-advertising, I has it. Please note: I did nothing to mess with the content. I just edited grammatically. Beta-ing is definitely not my specialty.**_

**No offense, but no, 'tis not. You're a good writer, and trust me, I suck at beta-ing too. But, I'm touching up on Emily's editing, so SELF-ADVERTISEMENT. THE BEAUTIFUL, SHAMAZING xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx reedited this! :D**

**How come everyone made an advertisement? *shrug* [Enjoy the story!]**

* * *

><p>"Percy," Annabeth said slowly, not sure she should be asking the question, "remind me again, why were going Trick or Treating?" She brushed some of the dust of the wand she had that matched the <em>Harry Potter <em>costume she had. Hermione was the only character she would ever go as for Halloween.

"Wise Girl, Wise Girl, Wise Girl." Percy said, shaking his head. "We need to have some happy memories. And trick or treating will keep up our inner child!" he said, grinning at her in his Merman costume.

"Okay then, but one more question." Nico interrupted, looking out of character in an angel costume. "Why the Hades is _she _coming?" he asked, pointing a thumb at Clarisse, who looked none too happy to be there either. Especially in the stupid costume she had to wear from losing a bet.

"Aw, come on, she makes a pretty fairy." Percy sputtered out, almost falling over from laughter.

"Gee, I wonder, Perce. Will you make a pretty corpse?" Clarisse asked(more like snarled), her eyes glinted darkly

"Moving along please," Grover cut in. He was decked out in tie dye and beads going as a hippie.

"Shall we get going?" Annabeth asked as they made their way from Mrs. Jackson-er-Blofis apartment towards the waiting New Yorkians with candy.

* * *

><p><strong>House<strong> **1:**

"Trick or treat" they all said. A woman with a bright smile and puffy hair looked at their costumes.

"Oh, how cute! Are you here helping some children?" she asked, holding back the large candy bowl. Nico gave a wry laugh.

"No, we're trick or treating." Grover said defensively. The woman gave them a frown.

"Now aren't you a little too old for Trick or Treating?" she asked.

And with that, they gladly left, planning to inform to Stolls about a new house to prank.

* * *

><p><strong>House 2:<strong>

"Trick or Treat" Clarisse said, glaring at a man holding a bowl of Reese's.

"Ah...what an uh...adorable fairy." he said, giving Clarisse a horrified look. Nico, Grover and Percy all snickered, and Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" she hissed, her fist clenching.

"A...a fairy?" he said, backing into his house a bit. Clarisse grabbed his shirt pulling him forward, and pulling back a fist.

"No," she said, and let the punch hit the man right in his jaw. He fell back gripping his mouth. "I'm not _adorable_."

"I think we should be going now." Grover said quickly as the man yelled for his wife to call the cops.

"I agree." Clarisse said, a small smirk on her face, and they all dashed away.

* * *

><p><strong>House 3:<strong>

"Uhh, I'm not sure this is a house we are allowed to trick or treat at." Annabeth said, brushing some dust off the _Beware of Dog _sign.

"Yeah right, we haven't gotten any candy, and if I had to wear this stupid costume then _I'm _getting something out of it!" Clarisse said, then pushed open the iron gate and jogged up to the house.

"Uhh, Clarisse, I don't think that's a good idea." Nico said, leaning against the gate with the others.

"Oh shut it, Death Head." she hissed, ringing the doorbell. The door creaked open.

"Trick or treat." Clarisse said, waiting to be given candy, or most likely another comment about the costume, or her age. But, much to everyone's surprise, none of those three happened. .

"Hello?" she said, sounding very annoyed.

"_Trick_." said a voice from somewhere inside.

"Clarisse come on, let's just go and buy some candy." Percy suggested, a slightly worried look on his face. He turned around, ready to leave with the others when a struggled scream filled the air. They all turned back to the house seeing no one standing at the door, and the door had slammed shut.

"What?" Grover said as they all rushed to the door, only to find Clarisse's bag sitting empty on the moldy welcome mat.

"Maybe it was a trick?" Nico asked hopefully. Annabeth shook her head.

"I doubt any mortal could have dragged Clarisse in there." she said gravely. "It's probably a monster."

"Then we have to go in and help her." Percy said, pulling Riptide out of his back pocket.

"Even though it is most likely a trap, and we'll be ambushed as soon as we get in, I agree." Nico pointed out.

"Grover gulped. "Please tell me someone other than Percy has a weapon."

The others, except for Nico, whom Grover ignored, shook their heads. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Annabeth pushed open the door, and they all made their way into the house.

"Maybe we should split up?" Grover suggested as they walked into the main foyer of the large house. It seemed almost impossible to find Clarisse without splitting up, since there were three different halls her captors could have taken.

"Grover, have you never seen a horror movie?" Nico asked, giving him an _Are-you-kidding-me _look. "If we split up, then they'll pick us off one by one. Until there is only one of us left, and has gone completely insane, and almost kills the bad guy then is killed. So splitting up is a no."

"Well, most of that is true," Annabeth said, with the slight roll of the eyes. "_But_ there is no way we will find Clarisse fast enough without splitting up. How about just two groups?" she asked.

They all agreed that, that plan would be best, they split into two different teams. Percy and Nico going down the left hall, while Grover and Annabeth went down the left. They decided to search for thirty minutes then meet back, and if they didn't find anything they would all go down the middle hall.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Annabeth asked, and when the others nodded she began to check her watch. "Don't forget, in thirty minutes, we meet back here."

"We got it, and in case we run into any serial killers, scream for help, and we'll know to run for our lives." Nico said, grinning.

"Let's just start searching." Annabeth said, exasperated and once again rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Fairy!" Percy called. "Come here little fairy."<p>

"She won't answer to that." Nico scoffed.

Percy paused momentarily, than called out, "Marco." while Nico did a face-palm.

The two of them walked through a cobweb filled hall, being glared upon the murals that lined the walls.

Percy paused, looking closely at a portrait of a man with stormy eyes and a gray beard.

"Hey, Nico." he called, waving his younger cousin over. "Who does this look like?"

Nico looked at the painting with a hand on his chin for a moment. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Zeus!" he said, grinning. After a few seconds, Nico frowned. "It can't be Zeus, this is a mortal house."

"For all we know," Percy muttered, giving the picture an apprehensive look, then jumped back when the eyes moved.

"The-the-the" he stuttered, pointing at the eyes. "They moved." he said, uncapping Riptide. "Wait a minute."

Percy slid the tip of the blade behind the painting and pushed, causing the portrait to fall to the ground, revealing a small corridor. Percy waved for Nico to follow, and they both climbed into the small tunnel.

"Wonder what this is." Nico muttered, thinking aloud. Percy shrugged and walked on, keeping Riptide in sword form.

"_Go_."

Both of the demigods froze after hearing a strange voice. Percy held one finger to his lips, silencing Nico.

"_Get out_." said the voice, echoing through the tunnel.

"Um, do you think we should listen to it?" Nico asked, trying to remain calm, but failing somewhat badly.

Then, before Percy could answer, a trap door opened beneath them causing them to fall into the slide down tunnel below, with Riptide slipping from Percy's grip, landing on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, did you hear that?" Grover asked, looking around at the mounted game on the walls.<p>

Annabeth nodded, and went to stand by Grover, examining a large full size stuffed mountain lion.

"This is creepy." she muttered as she stepped from side to side and they dark eyes of the large cat followed her, yet it still remained in its pose.

Grover walked away and began to search in a few of the closets, Annabeth was about to join him when...

"AH!" she cried, feeling the weight of the mountain lion hit her, a loud growl sounded from the stuffed animal's throat. She pushed the cat off her and staggered over to where Grover stood, frozen to the spot.

"We need to get out of here." she said, and pushed Grover into the closet slamming the door shut and locking the lion out, yet also locking them in.

"This is awkward." Grover said as they both stood in the four foot by four foot broom closet.

"Would _you_ like to go out and face the giant stuffed animal?" she snapped, looking for a way out. Grover swiftly shook his head. A smirk formed on her face. "Thought so."

Annabeth continued to look around, until she finally spotted a vent about three feet above them. "Alright, I'll hoist you up, and you try and get into the vent." she ordered and knelt ready to push Grover up into the vent. Grover complied and placed his fake foot into her locked fingers and was soon lifted to the vent.

"I got it, now, don't move too much." he said, then began to work on getting the vent opened. He almost had it when the floor suddenly lurched, and they both went falling through the trap door.

"Ugh."

Annabeth looked down to see that see had landed on top of Nico, who had landed on Percy.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she stood, pulling Nico to his feet as well.

"Well—" but he was cut off by Percy.

"Wait!" Percy said, jumping to his feet. "Where's Grover?"

That question was quickly answered when Grover came barreling down the chute landing on Percy.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad." Grover said, smiling. "Where Percy you guys?" he asked, then looked down to see his friend laying face first on the ground. "Heh, sorry, Perce."

Percy stood, and moved away from the trap door exit. "Great, we're all here. But where is here?"

They all looked around to see a computer room. Monitors lined a panel from where a large chair was blocking the view of the person watching them.

"Hey, who are you?" Nico called, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, and what did you do to Clarisse?" Percy added

They all stood still as she chair began to turn, revealing...

"Hey, kids."

"Hermes?" They all gawked at the god in his mailman costume, while he leaned back grinning at them.

"Yup, I just couldn't say no to such a great prank." he said, chuckling.

"And how could I say no to helping." said another familiar voice.

"Not you too." Grover groaned as Apollo walked out, then struck a pose in his 70's disco costume.

"Oh yes, all we needed to do get one of you in on it, then have them lour you all into the house." Apollo said, and gestured to the door where Clarisse walked out grinning at them.

"You losers looked so freaked." she said, laughing. "Especially you, Prissy." she added with a smirk .

"Oh ha, ha." Percy said dryly. "How hilarious. And guess what, we didn't even get any candy! This Halloween was a bust." he said, dropping his empty bag on the floor.

However, Hermes stood. "Not entirely. How about we go steal some candy from younger trick or treaters?" the god of thieves suggested, smiling widely.

"_Or_, we can go to an epic candy hot spot, even for teens. And gods." Apollo suggested, slipping on sunglasses. "Party!" Everyone except for Hermes muttered their agreement, while the god just grumbled something about "Not having any fun," They made their way back up a set of stairs, which leaded into the main hall.

"Hey, that creepy voice was really cool, guys." Nico said as they walked towards the door.

Apollo gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what voice?" Hermes said, stopping in his tracks.

"You know, the voice that said "_Get out_." in a creepy way." Percy explained grinning, and trying to impersonate the voice.

"Uhh, we don't mean to break it to you, but..." Hermes started, giving Apollo a confused look.

"That wasn't us." Apollo finished.

"What?" Percy's eyes widened, and he and Nico looked at each other nervously.

"_GET OUT_."

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-[<em>Get out!<em> *puts down Voice-changer-inator* hahahaha] HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! [Yeah, Happy Halloween.]**

**-and remember, don't take candy from strangers, [never go into a strangers home], and never believe you too old for trick or treating. 8D**

**No matter WHAT your parents say! MORE SELF ADVERTISEMENT: Please, vote on my poll. Gosh, I don't usually ask people to, but PLEASE DO SO. Back to you, Terra.**

**-Thankies for reading! PWEESE REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
